I'll Always Worry
by thespectacularfaultinourselves
Summary: Another prompt I received on Tumblr from an anon. Prompt: Scott/stiles as 'mom&dad' & isaac is their baby (not pregnant, like, a mix of au where stiles & isaac get along & au of stiles being motherly/parental with isaac & cuddles & calling isaac puppy).


A/N: Another prompt I received on Tumblr from an anon. Prompt: Scott/stiles as 'mom&dad' & isaac is their baby (not pregnant, like, a mix of au where stiles & isaac get along & au of stiles being motherly/parental with isaac & cuddles & calling isaac puppy).

Pairings: Sciles; Lysaac (mentions of)

I hope everyone likes it!

* * *

"Hey, Puppy." Stiles greeted as he sat down next to the bed that the injured teen was occupying.

Isaac rolled his eyes at the nickname Stiles had bestowed upon him.

"What have I told you about calling me that?" Isaac asked, no real resentment in his voice.

"What have I told you about respecting your elders, punk?"

"You realize that I am a year older than you right?"

"You act like that really means anything to me." Stiles deadpanned as he offered Isaac a glass of water. After watching Isaac struggle to sit up properly for a few seconds, Stiles sat the glass down and reached over to help him prop the pillows up. "You shouldn't be moving around too much, Puppy. You don't want to rip open any stitches." Stiles said as he handed the glass of water back to Isaac.

The blonde only rolled his eyes as he took the water. "Yes, mom. Whatever you say."

"Isaac…" Stiles only stared at his friend as he stood there, hands on hips.

"Ok ok!" Isaac held his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry!"

Stiles sighed and shook his head. "What am I going to do with you?"

Isaac grinned and started to chuckle at that but stopped, wincing in pain. "Shit."

Stiles stopped scowling at his friend and gave him a sympathetic look. "You ok? Need me to give you some more pain meds?"

Isaac shook his head as he leaned back a little. "No thanks man. I'm just really sore."

Stiles sighed as he sat the glass of water back down. "That was quite a hit you took out there Isaac."

The blonde looked up at his friend in concern when he heard a slight quiver in his voice. "Stiles?"

"You took a bullet for me. Why would you do that, Isaac?"

"What do you mean 'why'? Stiles, those hunters could've killed you. You're my friend. Of course I took that bullet for you."

Stiles glared at the werewolf. "You could've died also Isaac! Those bullets were laced with wolf's bane. You almost did die!"

"Yeah but I didn't. Besides, Scott would have killed me if I had let anything happen to you. The whole pack would have killed me." Isaac shot back. "I was only injured. Just calm down man."

"That's not the point. Isaac, you keep putting yourself in danger unnecessarily. You've been almost killed at least three times this month. Do you realize what that would do to everyone if you hadn't survived? To Scott and I? You've been our closest friend since seventh grade. And what about Lydia?"

Isaac wanted to say so much at this point. He wanted to yell back at Stiles for putting himself in danger as well by, essentially, being the only human in the pack. He wanted to argue against everything Stiles had just said but he couldn't. One look at Stiles' eyes that were filled with worry and all Isaac, could do was deflate.

"I'm sorry." He whispered quietly. "I… I'm sorry."

Stiles instantly felt bad as he saw how torn up Isaac looked. The pale teen sighed as he sat down next to the blonde. Isaac was only trying to protect him and the rest of the pack. Just like Scott. Just like Stiles. Just like they were all trying to do.

"No, Isaac. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go off like that. I just worry about you. I worry about all of you. I can't help it. Especially when you guys are hurting. You're my friends and I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose anyone else…" Stiles trailed off, taking a deep breath.

"You're not going to lose us. Ever. Scott won't let it happen. Derek won't let that happen. Neither will Kira, Malia or Lydia. And neither will I."

Stiles smiled tiredly at the teen wolf. "Doesn't mean I'll stop worrying about you guys."

Isaac smiled up at him. "And you wonder why we call you our pack mom."

"Hey! If I can't call you 'Puppy' then you can't call me 'mom'!"

Isaac only smirked at Stiles. "Whatever you say, mom."

"Whatever little puppy. Keep it up. Just wait til I let Lydia get a hold of you. We'll see who's laughing then."

Isaac paled when Stiles mentioned his girlfriend. "Oh God. She'll kill me. If you won't, she definitely will."

Stiles only laughed at the young beta's terrified expression.

Isaac glared at him in turn. "Well I am glad that this is so amusing for you."

"What's amusing?" A new voice cut in.

Stiles and Isaac glanced up at Scott who was standing in the doorway, holding a few bags.

Stiles smiled up at him. "Hey."

Scott walked over and sat the bags down as he placed a kiss on Stiles' forehead. "Hey there."

Isaac rolled his eyes at his two best friends. "Am I invisible now or what?"

Scott chuckled as he reached out to ruffle Isaac's hair. "Glad to see you're ok, bud."

The blonde teen swatted at the alpha's hands only for Scott to attempt to swat back.

Stiles sighed as he observed his boyfriend and his best friend. "Remind me again. Who's older than who?" The mole covered teen chuckled as he glanced at the bags sitting on the bedside table. "Uh, Scott… why do I smell fast food?"

Scott looked over at Stiles and shrugged. "I figured Isaac would be hungry so I got… some… food…" Scott started to trail off when Stiles began to glare at him.

"Scott McCall!"

"What? What'd I do?" Scott asked in bewilderment. He looked over to Isaac but the beta only shrugged.

"Don't look at me."

Stiles crossed his arms. "Do you know how unhealthy food like this is? Especially when he's healing?"

"Stiles. We're werewolves. I think it doesn't-"

"Oh no! Do not give me that! Being a werewolf is no excuse to eat unhealthy." Stiles exclaimed while flailing his arms."

"But-"

Stiles cut him off. "Oh no. Don't you 'but' me. I don't want to hear it."

"But-"

"Scott." Stiles voice held warning in it.

Isaac snickered at the two. "Hey, Scott. What was that you were telling us the other day? About choosing our battles?"

The alpha turned to glare at him. "That is not what I meant and you know it."

Stiles leveled both werewolves with a stern look. "You still need to take care of yourselves. Werewolves or not. I will drag Melissa and Lydia into this if I have to."

Isaac and Scott only hung their heads in defeat. "Yes, Stiles."

Stiles only smiled at them as he leaned over and ruffled Isaac's hair. "Dinner will be ready soon anyway guys. I'll bring some for you, Isaac and we'll set up the T.V. in here. Maybe do a pack movie night?"

"Isaac Lahey! You had better have a damn good explanation for all of this."

Stiles snickered at the terror stricken look on Isaac's face. "You know. If Lydia doesn't kill you first."

* * *

A/N: And as always: Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Ideas and prompts?

Love you all and thanks for reading!


End file.
